


A Holiday In Resembool

by Kamahontas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family celebration, Friendship, Gen, Love, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Traditions, family is more than blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: I know that even Hiromu Arakawa mentioned that there's nothing like Christmas in Ed's realm, but I thought maybe they could have a similar celebration?





	A Holiday In Resembool

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @LittleBlueFox19 for being my beta-reader. You've helped me a lot. Thank you once again.

The snow was everywhere around Resembool, it was so deep that even school was closed for the past two days. It was already the middle of December, and everyone was busy with decorating their houses and cooking many different kinds of special dishes. Nobody really remembered why, but since unmemorable times at this time of year, all of Amestris was celebrating The Holiday.  
  
Even though it was still three days to this day, everyone at home was doing everything in a big rush. Everyone, but Edward Elric, who didn't care at all. When he was still a young boy, nobody in his family had celebrated it. Mother had no intention of doing anything special for this day, so in the Elric family, it had been just another day.  
  
But, not now. Not at the Rockbell family. Here everyone was waiting for The Holiday all year long.  
  
Nobody really remembered its name, it was always just called The Holiday, which was always annoying to Edward. Winry, her grandmother, and even Al, who came to Resembool a few days ago, were preparing everything. A waste of time, thought the older brother.  
  
"Hey, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour." He said, closing the main door behind him. He didn't even take a single step when an axe flew only an inch away from his head, landing in the snow only two yards in front of Ed.  
  
"If you have to go outside, be useful and bring a big tree back." He heard Winry calling from the hall.  
  
"A tree? What kind of tree? A maple, pine-tree or…"  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know what kind. You never celebrated The Holiday?!"  
  
"You know I didn't. Mum never did anything for this day, not since Hohenheim left. Before... maybe she did, I don't really remember."  
  
"You could call him your father at least once."  
  
"Whatever, I'll bring ya a tree." As usual, when someone was making any remark about him calling Hohenheim his father, Edward left. He took the axe and walked down the narrow path leading to the main crossroad in Resembool. If Winry wants a tree, okay, he can get it, but still this Holiday was a total waste of time. It's a day like any other. What's so special about it? And whoever created this stupid tradition? This was a question that was on his mind for the last few days since this whole mess at home started.  
  
Well, it was useless to ask Granny Pinako about it, or any of the other elders in the village, even they didn't remember why they celebrate this day. Nobody was old enough to remember the reason. The only one who could possibly know would have to be a homunculus, only they could live long enough to remember what happened on the day of the upcoming Holiday.  
  
Stupid Holiday, he thought. Not only did no one know why they were celebrating, but everyone was getting nuts! For all his life, or at least since he could remember, he never did anything special for this day, and he'd prefer to do just that until the end of his existence. But, he couldn't help it, now he was a part of the Rockbell family, so he had to make an idiot out of himself and drag this huge tree from the forest to their house. It was extremely heavy, and cutting it was even worse. If he only could use alchemy… That was a nice time, everything was way easier.  
  
'Oh, right, if I didn't give it away, Al wouldn't be back…' Only that thought kept him from cursing his decision. Wanting it or not, Ed slowly walked back home, drugging the tree behind him.  
  
When he finally got back, he entered the kitchen, where the happy voices of all his family were coming from.  
  
"Hey, got a tree for ya." He said sitting on a chair next to the stove. It was nice to sit so close to a warm stove after coming in from the cold, he could have spend the rest of the day there.  
  
"You don't have time to sit. Bring the tree into the living room, and then decorate it with the stuff from the boxes that are on the sofa. Oh, and we have no flour left, so you have to go to the shop." Ordered Winry, not even looking at him from the table, where she sat forming small ginger cookies.  
"Anything else?" He asked, irritated.  
  
"Mhm, I also could use a turkey for our Holiday dinner."  
  
"Mmhm, something more, Winry? Cause I won't be running around in this deep snow all day long, only to fulfill your stupid wishes. Who even created this Holiday?!"  
  
"Stop complaining! It's the time of joy! You could at least try to enjoy it."  
  
He smiled a bit.  
  
"Fine, if this will make ya happy…"  
  
"Thanks." She replied with a bright smile.  
  


At last he could just sit in his room and do nothing. After he brought everything that was needed, Winry finally let him go. This was totally crazy, everyone was busy and completely absorbed with preparing, even Mai Chan, who never even heard about The Holiday, was excited. Was he the only person who didn't give a damn? He was almost falling asleep when Al entered the room.  
  
"Hey, brother."  
  
"Hey, Al." He smiled. "You getting tired of the rush yet?"  
  
"Not at all. At last this day won't be just another day, but a special one. What did you get for Winry?"  
  
"Nothing, why do I have to get her anything? It's not her birthday, nor our anniversary."  
  
Al smiled, and looked at his older brother with this protective gaze.  
  
"It's a tradition to give presents on The Holiday, you know? Remember when we were in school? We would do those little toys from conkers and acorns, and give them to our friends. And one time, you didn't want to do it, so you used alchemy to make something more impressive for Winry."  
  
Ed rolled his eyes. He hated when Al was right, and this time was no exception.  
  
"Okay, so what should I get? I guess a toy from conkers isn't a good idea…"  
  
"Hmm… Maybe new earrings? It's been a pretty long time since we got her the ones she wears."  
  
"NO WAY!! Did you forget what she did when we got her a third pair of earrings?!?"  
  
"Well, she pierced her ears again, to put them on…"  
  
"Exactly. And remember what she said? That she'll be wearing all of them at the same time, so if I get her new earrings, she'd just make two more holes in her ears! That'd be way too many!"  
  
"So, what do you want to buy her?"  
  
A devilish grin appeared on Ed's face. This could mean only one thing, he got an idea.  
  
"You still use alchemy, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Ed grimaced.  
  
"Well... not so long ago, I had a bad accident… one of the plates in my automail had broke…"  
  
"And you survived that!?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Winry doesn't know a thing about it. I was in Central at the time, and I found someone there to fix it. But, the reason I'm telling you this… well, because I still have this broken piece of iron… What about a new wrench? Can you do the transmutation to turn the metal into a good tool?"  
  
"Oh, I can try."  
  
"Great! Then problem solved. Now, what about granny Pinako?"  
  
"Uhm… Pipe tobacco?"  
  
"Sure. And now, the most important thing, what do you have for Mai?" Al blushed, his face was as red as the shirt he wore. "What? Is it something privet?" Edward asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, uhm… I… thought that… it's time…"  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Time for what Al?!"  
  
"That it's time to get engaged."  
  
The older brother began to laugh and soon he was tossing and turning on the floor. He had no idea why, but the thought of his younger brother getting married was making him laugh.  
  
"Oh, very funny, brother." Al got angry.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I can't imagine you getting married."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe because, you'll probably have your wedding sooner than me, which is unnatural, because I'm the older brother." Their conversation was interrupted by Mai's yelling from downstairs.  
  
"Ed, someone's on the phone for you!"  
  
"Who the hell?" He asked leaving his room and running down the stairs. "Edward Elric, how can I help you?" He said into the phone.  
"Hey, Fullmetal. How is it goin'?"  
  
"Roy?! You have nothing better to do than call me?"  
  
"Maybe I do, but I have to tell you something."  
  
"Mhm, yeah, in three days is The Holiday, I know. Winry and the rest won't let me forget."  
  
"No, it's not that! Take a guess, who will be my wife within a month?!"  
  
Edward got really annoyed now. Why was everyone suddenly getting married? What was it? A new trend?!  
  
"No idea. And you know, nothing will surprise me. Even my little brother is thinking about settling down."  
  
"I'm going to marry Riza!" For some time now, Ed noticed that Mustang was more and more similar to Hughes, at least when it came to talking about Riza Hawkeye.  
  
"Mhm, and?" Asked Edward looking at his fingernails and then polishing them with the sleeve of his jumper.  
  
"Aren't you happy?! I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my Riza!"  
  
"Roy, I know you're the head of Amestris now, but I have to tell you this. Shut up! You act like Maes! Im glad I'm not around you, because otherwise you would probably show me millions of her photographs. Enjoy your Holiday." With that, Edward ended the call and with a loud moan he rested his back on the wall to slowly slide down to the floor. "I'm surrounded by freaks." He mumbled.  
  
"Ed, who was it?" Winry asked, as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Our president, who's going insane. He called me only to say that he and Riza, I mean Colonel Hawkeye, are getting married within a month. Like I'd care."  
The girl smiled.  
  
"He's your friend, it's nice of him that he called you to express his joy."  
  
"Maybe, but he's annoying. He's just like General Hughes. I mean, he calls just to tell me about his girlfriend. Am I calling him to tell him what I'm doing with you? No!"  
  
Winry laughed. True, Edward never talked to anyone about his relationship with her, but she didn't mind. She knew that they would be together forever, and that was enough for her. Everyone could see that they're happy together, they didn't have to say it.  
  
"So, are you done with decorating the tree?"  
  
"Nope." He shook his head. "I even didn't start yet."  
  
"Great! Then, we can do it together." She replied with a smile. "And Ed, I'm sorry if I was a little harsh on you today. It's just that... there's so little time to The Holiday, and we're not even half way done with preparing."  
  
It wasn't too often that he did this, but he held her as they walked to the living room.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I should be more helpful. Al is doing everything you want him to all day long, and he doesn't even complain. Yet, when I had to go get a tree I was annoyed."  
  
"You don't like The Holiday, do you?"  
  
"I hate it. It was always the worst day of the year. Mum would be sad, and just sit in Hohenheim's room, staring at the old photograph of the four of us. It was a day when we couldn't go outside to play... or if we could, we had to be home early. When Al was still little, I wanted to understand why Mum was so sad on that day, so I came to see you, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. It was the last Holiday I spent with my parents..."  
  
"Mhm, I know. But, the very next year, you celebrated it again."  
  
"Of course I did. Granny would never allow me to skip it just because I'm the only one with her."  
  
"What is it about this day that made my mother so sad?"  
  
"Maybe you'll get an answer in this book?" Pinako said "Check, and maybe you'll find what you’re looking for."  
  
Edward smiled. "Thanks, I'll look at it later." He put the book aside. "But first..." He took a huge box from the sofa to put it closer to the tree, which was placed in the middle of the room. "So, what do we put on first?"  
  
"The bulbs, then these colorful chains, and at the end, candles to make it even more shiny. But remember, on every single branch you have to put one candle on."  
  
"Hope you'll help me?"  
  
"Of course! This is my favorite part of preparing for The Holiday!"

It was late at night when they were finally done with all the decorations, but they weren't tired, at least not Ed and Winry. Al got lost somewhere with Mai, and Pinako was still doing something in the kitchen. The couple was sitting in the living room, looking at their creation.  
  
"So, maybe let's read the book granny gave you?" Asked Winry.  
  
"Okay. Maybe I'll finally understand why we celebrate this day so much." He replied with a smile and took the book. The title page he skipped as soon as he saw it, but then he began to read the handwritten words.

_The day of December 24th is the most wonderful day during all the year. The whole family should be together to celebrate the birthday of God. This should be remembered through all the generations, until the end of time. For someone who will read this hundreds of years from now, please, keep this in your memory that you should celebrate this holy day with your family. Never be alone on this day, as this is a holiday of family, a day to be together and have dinner. Every conflict should be forgotten, even if on the next day this will be your enemy, greet him on this Holiday and make him a place at your table, so nobody will be alone. This is a night of miracles. Express your feelings, tell the ones you love what you feel, and how important they are to you. Let all the earth sing this song of happiness – Joy to the World!_

"Now I get it." Edward said silently, again holding Winry. "After my shitty excuse of a father left, we weren't a full family. That's why Mum never wanted to celebrate The Holiday. He was somewhere, but not with us, so she decided to never do anything for this day anymore."  
  
"And she was sad, because on The Holiday you weren't together with your father?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't understand. We still were a family. Al and I were with her… Was she missing Hohenheim so much that even we couldn't be enough for her? We were, we are her family!"  
  
Winry smiled. In a way Ed was right. The fact that Hohenheim left his family didn't mean that Ed and Al stopped being Trisha's family. She should have followed the tradition, if not for her, then for her boys.  
  
"Well, I can only promise you that we'll be celebrating The Holiday every year, no matter what."  
  
Ed smiled gratefully.  
  
"Hope that next time I'll be more useful… I'm sorry that I was so angry about all this preparing, it's just... I didn't understand why it was so important for you."

On The Holiday, Edward got up earlier than anyone else. Before everyone got up and the whole mess started once again, he wanted to go for a walk and enjoy the cold and snowy morning. He got dressed and went out of the house. The sun was just razing over the nearby hills. The sky had a color between yellow and orange. Ed breathed the frosty air in. Yeah, the winter smells like this only here, in Resembool. He smiled; for all these years when he was away, on his search for the Philosopher's Stone, Ed never realized how much he missed this place. And suddenly a bright thought came across his mind, so he began to run to a very special place, but he only got about ten steps when he heard Winry calling him from behind.  
  
"Up so early?" She asked, walking up to him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore, and didn't want to make too much noise and wake anyone up, so I decided to go for a walk."  
  
She smiled at him. "You want to be on your own, or can I go with you?"  
  
"Today, nobody wants to be alone." He replied returning her smile.  
  
"What a change!" Winry seemed to be very happy about this. "Only yesterday you hated The Holiday, and today?"  
  
"I understood a few things when we read the book that Granny gave us. Right now, I'm just more angry with Hohenheim, that's all."  
  
"Speaking of the book, something's on my mind… As you opened it, you skipped the title page in a big rush, why?"  
Edward frowned.  
  
"There was the name of the author of the script. Van Hohenheim."  
  
Winry got huge eyes.  
  
"Your father wrote about how important it is to be with your whole family on the Holiday?!"  
  
"Mhm, exactly. Damn hypocrite!" Edward replied sadly. "Winry?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Even though... Hohenheim, in a biological sense is my father, I won't act like him. I can't imagine that I could ever leave you and never come back. I'm sick even when I'm going to Central for two days!"  
  
Winry laughed happily. True, the only similarity between Edward and his father was their appearance, both had bright hair and golden eyes. But, their personalities were totally opposite.  
  
"I know, don't worry. We'll be together no matter what."  
  
He hugged her. It wasn't often when he was doing so, but for the last few days, he felt like being close to her more and more often. With time, he was more used to the fact that soon they would be married, so he could express his feelings for her.  
  
"Glad you know that." He said still holding her.  
  
"I'm glad you're here with me."  
  
She smiled in replay. At last Edward was expressing his feelings openly.  
  
"There's one more thing I'd like to ask you… What you do think about a new house?"  
  
"New house? What's wrong with the one we have?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just… uhm… I just thought that maybe I could try to rebuild my mother’s… I know, it was smaller than yours, but… I want to build it anyway. It'd be only ours."  
  
"What about Granny? You want her to live in that huge house on her own?" Winry didn't like the idea. "Plus, my workshop is too big to move it to another house!"  
  
"Well, you can keep the workshop where it is. But, just think of it… Only the two of us at home, the long nights…" As he thought of it, a small drop of blood flowed down his face. That caused Winry to laugh loudly.  
  
"You're nose is bleeding!" She said still unable to stop the laughter. "Better don’ot think of a new house for now, I see it's dangerous for you." She added as she cleaned the blood from his face with a small snowball.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'd better stop thinking of it, because otherwise you'll strike me with your wrench again. Come on, let's go back home, everybody's probably up already."

Since they came back from the walk, Edward was acting like he was a different man. He was in a great mood, and was willing to help with everything possible. Even Al had less energy than him.  
  
"Brother, what happened to you?" Asked Al, as he joined Ed in the living room when the older brother was setting the table. "You're not Envy... are you?"  
  
Ed laughed loudly. "Have you forgot, Envy's dead! Of course it's me!" He grinned. "I hoped you would like my change of heart, but you're making fun of me!"  
  
"It's just... you've changed so much…"  
  
"Go read the book that Granny gave us last night, you'll understand. Oh, but skip the title page. Now, could you hand me those plates?" He asked pointing at a big basket filled with many different kinds of dishes. Within minutes, Edward was done with the table. "Thanks. So, I guess it's time for our plan. You go to my room and make the wrench, and I'll go to call Roy. They'll pay more attention to my bullshit than to where you are, so you'll have time to create something from almost nothing." The plan was good, but since when did Ed start disobeying the rules of Equal Exchange? Something from nothing? But, Al didn't say anything. He was glad to see his older brother in such a good mood. The younger brother ran up the stairs to do what Ed asked him to, and Edward went to the office to make the call.  
  
"I'd like to talk to General Roy Mustang." Began Edward. "Is he at his office?"  
  
"I'm not permitted to connect with outside numbers." He heard the voice on the other end say.  
  
"It's 6-20-12-12-13-5-19-1-12. Check that." He hated to make calls that weren't from military lines. "So, what now?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Of course. I'm connecting you now."  
  
"Finally." A second later he heard the annoyed voice of Mustang.  
  
"Fullmetal, what a surprise! Have you called me to ask about Riza? She's doing great, she's next to me."  
  
"Or rather, he wanted to say, sitting on the opposite side of his desk doing his papers!" Colonel Hawkeye corrected her husband-to-be. "Give me that damn phone, Roy! Hi, Ed. How are you?"  
  
"Uhm… Fine, thanks. Just calling to wish you two a Happy Holiday… But, why on earth, you're working on The Holiday morning?"  
  
"If I wouldn't work, the General would never be done with all his documents. I'm almost done, so I guess we should have enough time to do something tonight."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well... I should go so I'm not bothering you anymore…" Said Ed, he wanted to end the call, but he heard Roy taking the phone from the Colonel.  
  
"That's my Riza. Always overprotective…" Again with that crazy, dreamy voice. "And it's my first Holiday with her. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Well... Spending the day with the ones you love is the main point of this whole Holiday… anyway, enjoy it and have fun. I'm going back to my duties before I'll have another wrench in my forehead." With that he finally ended the call. "Damn, our president is going nuts again… Poor Amestris…"  
  
"It's nice of you to call Roy." Winry came out from behind the wall separating the hall and the office. "How is he? I bet he's excited about spending the evening with his wife-to-be."  
  
"He's nuts. Well, I also noticed that the Colonel is more and more similar to him, but at least she didn't lose her typical cynics."  
  
"It's called being romantic, Edward. Something you could learn from Roy."  
  
"Oh, really? Then you want to have a freak instead of a man?" He laughed. "Well, then I think I have to go out and yell that we're engaged so all of Resembool will hear. It's not romantic, it's called insanity."  
  
"Are you two going to argue for the rest of the afternoon?" They were cut off by Pinako. "Or are you going to help me?"  
  
"Uhm, sure, we can help. What's left to do Granny?" Ed asked, glad that he was saved from the upcoming fight.  
  
"You could bring in some more wood, I have hardly any blocks left, and I still have a cake to bake."  
  
"Oh, okay." He said and went out of the house. He was about to come back with the wood when he saw two figures coming closer to the house. "Who is it this time…?" He asked himself. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, as a hard wooden flip-flap smashed him straight in the face. He knew that shoe all too well. "Hey! That's how you greet people?!" He yelled. "What if it'd been Winry, or Granny Pinako?! Have you gone insane, Sensei?!"  
  
"Pfff, from the crossroad I knew it was you. So, you didn't think of calling your teacher for the Holiday, did ya?" Asked Izumi, as she came up next to Edward.  
  
"You don't celebrate it, so why should I call you?" He yelled.  
  
"Sig, darling, keep me from hitting him again!"  
  
"Izumi, calm down." The husband said.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get so angry with me. I'm sorry, next time I'll remember to call you." Replied Ed, seeing the thunders that teacher's eyes were throwing. "And, now… maybe let's go in? Everyone's getting crazy because of The Holiday, but I'm sure they'll be as glad to see you as I am…" To avoid another strong hit Ed tried to be polite, even though he still wasn't that happy about this whole celebration.  
  
Of course, in front of Winry and the rest of the family he pretended to be as enthusiastic as he could, but inside he was still rather skeptic. Not about the fact that he could enjoy the time with his family, but the fact that everyone was working wiry just to have one official dinner. But, he couldn't help it. As the three of them entered the hall, they were greeted by Winry.  
  
"Oh, Izumi-san! Sig-san! Glad you came. Did you have a good trip?"  
  
Edward was shocked. Did they know that Sensei would come?!  
  
"It wasn't bad, but Edward, you could tell that friend of yours that the train seats are uncomfortable."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Isn't General Mustang a friend of yours? He decides about everything in this country, remember?"  
  
"Alphonse!" Ed hoped that his brother would come down and be a good distraction.  
  
"I'll be there in just a few minutes!" Al replied from upstairs.  
  
"Izumi-Sensei is here!" Ed tried another reason.  
  
"I know, brother! I'll be down in a little while!"  
  
Ed got even more astonished.  
  
"So, you all knew that Sensei was coming?!"  
  
"Of course they did, you idiot! You think I would come here without warning you?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. But, I'm glad you're here, teacher."

The evening had finally come, and everyone gathered in the living room, which for today was being used as a dining room. With every minute spent with his family and friends, Edward was more and more enjoying the evening. He didn't understand what was so special about this day, until he felt the atmosphere of it. He was with everyone who was important to him, well almost everybody. Winry, his brother with Mai Chan, Granny Pinako and his crazy and cynic teacher with her husband. In the corner of the room lied Den, waiting for his ration. Edward smiled at this.  
  
"Winry, so this is what this day is about?" He asked.  
  
"Mhm, yeah. It's a day when you can be with your whole family, together to share the joy of this day. Well, I know not everyone is here, but…"  
  
"Not everyone?! Come on, you're here, and Granny, Al, Mai, Sensei and Sig, who else should be here?!" Someone knocked on the door. "Is that my answer?" He asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"I bet so, Ed." Replied Winry and went to open the door.  
  
"Happy Holiday everyone!" With this joyful cheer to the living room entered Roy Mustang with Riza Hawkeye, and just behind them was Black Hayate.  
"Happy Holiday." Replied the family.  
  
Edward looked at the couple, surprised.  
  
"Hey, weren't you in Central just this morning?! Getting here takes over twelve hours!"  
  
"We have new agents, they're great at imitating voices, aren't they? We left Central City last night." Explained Riza. "They're perfect. They even made us argue like we always do."  
  
The new-came-visitors grinned.  
  
"True, they're very good." Roy said.  
  
The rest of the evening and half of the night passed on talking, joking and opening the presents. Winry screamed with joy as she unwrapped the new wrench. Ed didn't tell her, of course, that this tool was made of a broken part of his automail, otherwise the tool would be used on his head. As everyone was finally tired after the long day, Edward knocked on the door of Winry's room.  
  
"What is it, Edward?" Asked the girl as she opened her room.  
  
"Uhm… I just… uhm…"  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "Thanks, Winry. Thank you for showing me the real meaning of The Holiday."  
  
"You're welcome." She went out of her room and closed the door behind her. "Riza is changing, so let's talk here. I'm glad you had fun tonight."  
  
"Hope you did too. And I promise that the next Holiday will be even better." He said and kissed her gently. "Good-night. Happy Holiday, Winry." With this said, he slowly went to his room. As he entered it, the snoring of Roy greeted him. Ed laid down on the matt and tried to fall asleep, but the events of tonight didn't let him. So, that's how every year will be? Not as bad as he thought. Enjoying the time spent with his family was something he never even thought he might experience again. It was the very first time since Trisha's death that he could say he was with his whole family. Hohenheim was right, this day was good, and full of joy only when you spend it with the ones you love. With your family and closest friends. And next year, he'll remember that, and enjoy every single moment of the Holiday.


End file.
